


Painting

by Darkrogue21



Series: DAI: Miriel Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Bonding, F/M, short and sweet, slovellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: Miriel and Solas bond over his passion for painting the murals in Skyhold.





	Painting

The atrium was quiet as Solas busied himself finishing one of the murals on the walls. He heard footsteps and paused to greet Miriel as she walked through. She stopped mid-step when he saw her and she shuffled awkwardly.

“Oh, sorry...I didn't realise anyone was still up...”

She wasn't wearing her normal Skyhold attire this time, and instead had a long shirt pulled over her underclothes to keep the chill off, the atrium tended to get colder in the evenings. It was thick cotton, though it was hardly tucked into her trousers neatly, instead the material was rucked up over the belt and hanging down unevenly over her thighs, it was clearly too big for her tiny frame as the sleeves hung down over her hands and swallowed them. She rolled them back over her wrists and he noticed that her hair was loose from the ponytail she usually wore, the deep red flowing freely over her shoulders in loose waves and reflecting the sharp green of her eyes. He'd never seen her look so casual before, she always kept herself presentable to greet new visiting dignitaries at Skyhold, or was dressed in her travelling clothes for when they explored. She was an unusual sight in that instance, there were no formalities, no war table discussions. At that moment, she wasn't the Inquisitor, she was just herself, just a normal person, and it took him by surprise.

She was beautiful. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, a clear tell he'd come to notice that she did whenever she was nervous, or at least embarrassed.

“I'm...not intruding, am I? I'm only passing through.” she asked. He felt as if he was staring too long and regained himself, mixing more paint on the palette he was holding and resuming his work.

“It's no trouble, _vhenan_.”

“You're sure? I don't want to disturb you if you're busy...”

“I always appreciate your company, you could hardly disturb me.”

She couldn't help but look around, the veilfire flickering in the sconce bringing the walls to life. She looked at each picture in wonder.

“You know, I must have passed through here dozens of times, but I've never really looked around before...” she muttered absent-mindedly. “I didn't realise you were the one painting these.”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, just...you continue to surprise me, that's all. I didn't figure you for an artist.”

“It's a pleasant enough distraction, and Ambassador Montilyet was generous enough to provide me with the supplies I needed.” he looked over to her and they locked eyes, though her attention quickly focused on the walls again.

She walked closer to each wall and paused to examine the finer details of every one, he paused and watched her, noting her smile and the way her eyes darted to each scene, she was like an excited child in awe of the world and he couldn't help but break a small smile.

“I've never seen anything like this before...”

“Nor should you, art such as this is very rare to come by.” he replied as he turned back to finish adding a small detail to the next scene. She walked over to stand beside him and examined the picture he was working on.

“How so?”

“As far as I know, not many humans are experienced with this medium.”

“What about Orlesian artists?” she asked, he chuckled.

“Possibly, though I have yet to meet any.”

He stepped back and checked his progress, before applying another layer.

“This doesn't look like normal paint, though.”

“What makes you say that?”

She ran her hand over a dry section.

“Well, for one, it's smooth...like plaster.”

“You're very perceptive.”

She smiled.

“I try, but I'm not an expert.”

“It's not a detail most notice.”

“It's still very beautiful.” she looked back to him as he set the palette down and grabbed the rag on the desk, wiping the paint from his hands. She pointed to a figure, a tall shadowy stranger with snakes twisting up its arm, he followed her line of sight. “That's...Alexius?” he nodded.

“From when you were at Redcliffe, yes.”

“There's the Inquisition's sword, the Breach, and...Corypheus? I never expected you to immortalise the villains.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'd rather focus on the good things we've done, not the bad.”

“The villains are an integral part of your journey and they will continue to be in the recordings of history. These walls stand as a monument to your achievements, it should include everything, good and bad.”

“You have a point, as always.” she walked across and brushed her hand over the Grey Warden shield and stopped to look up to the newest one, still shining wet in the light and she kept her hands away for fear of smudging the colours. “This one is the Winter Palace.”

“The Empress in the centre of her court and the assassin standing in the shadows ready to strike.” he added as he walked to her side.

“You've done this one recently?”

“There isn't much to finish, it just needs to dry.”

She chuckled.

“I like the little people on the ballroom floor, although I remember there were a _lot_ more nobles than that at the Palace.”

“If I had painted it accurately, there would have been no more space for everything else in the picture.”

“True, the last thing we need is _more_ nobles cluttering up the place.” she looked at Celene, the blue of her dress spilling down like water “I love the colours. I think this one is my favourite, although that could be because I enjoyed the ball as well.”

“As did I.”

“Apart from the assassination attempt, of course.” she added, he chuckled and she felt her heart jump at the sound.

“That is one of the core values of what politics entail. It wouldn't be a true representation if there was no murder.”

“I'm so glad I'm not a politician.” she motioned to the blank section of the wall “Won't you eventually run out of wall space for these?”

“Possibly...though I'm sure there are more walls in Skyhold that I can decorate if I run out of room.” she caught his eyes again and smiled.

“I should get to bed, I was heading to my quarters before I got sidetracked here.”

“You should get sidetracked more often...” she chuckled and nudged his arm.

“Is that right?” he smirked at her and turned on his heel, carrying the palette to the table and beginning to pack the utensils away.

“Truthfully, I enjoy the company, and there aren't many I'm able to share things with. At least not counting them amongst this world, or within the Inquisition.”

“So, I'm the exception when you whisk me away into the Fade then?” she teased as she sat herself in his armchair, he looked up at her from the opposite end of the table.

“Of course. You possess an open-mindedness I have rarely seen in others, a thoughtfulness that allows you to see both sides and not jump blindly to conclusions. You are a rarity, someone who actually thinks.”

“Other people are capable of thinking, Solas, I'm not special.”

“But those others act rashly, their thoughts tainted by their own prejudices. Look at this war between the mages and templars as an example, people lashing out because of their own fear and ignorance. Thankfully, you still keep a level head.”

She smiled.

“It was how I was taught, there's a saying my Keeper taught me that I will always remember: _be kind to everyone you meet, for they are fighting a battle you know nothing about._ ”

“Wise words.”

“She's a wise woman, and she taught me everything.” she chuckled. “And she also told me off more times than I can count.”

“Sounds like you were a bit of a troublemaker.”

“Not all the time. Only when I got caught...” she stroked her chin. “Though I always managed to get caught...I never quite got that right.” she looked up at the mural behind him, letting out a small sigh. “In some of my quieter moments, there are times when I think about them and I wonder what they're doing...I miss them.”

“That feeling is only natural, you've been away from them for a long time.”

“I'm thinking of going back...after this is done, you know?” he closed the palette case and looked up.

“Oh?”

“I don't mean to stay, but just to visit. I know after Corypheus is defeated there will still be problems for the Inquisition to fix, I'm still needed here. I'm just hoping I can afford some time to go and see them.”

“I'm sure they'd be glad to see you, I imagine they're proud of what one of their own is accomplishing here.”

“I like to think so.”

She went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and felt her sleeve roll down over her hand when she put her arm down again. She tutted and rolled it back up in frustration, he stifled a laugh.

“That shirt's quite big...”

“I know.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“It's comfortable, and warm.”

Her reply made him smile as he busied himself packing away the table.

 

He finished tidying and walked back to lean against the chair, she looked up to him.

“It's been a nice chat, Solas, but I think it's time I left you in peace.”

“You always assume you're bothering me, it's as if you don't expect me to set time aside for you...” he sat on the arm of the chair. “Should I be concerned?” he teased.

“We're both busy here, that's all. It's all Inquisition business, I feel as if there's barely any time to rest lately. Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here listening to me talk.”

“It's actually been refreshing to not be here sitting in silence.”

“Oh? Then maybe I'll pass through here again one evening, my nights are usually boring by myself.”

“Are your evenings truly that tedious?”

“I wouldn't say tedious, I just enjoy the quiet when everything calms down. I like to spend my evenings reading when everyone has gone, I'm usually the last one left in the library.”

“You don't always have to read alone.”

“I know, but when it's late I know that you're usually sleeping down here and...” she shrugged and sank back into the chair. “Well, I'm considerate, and I try not to disturb you.” he gently moved the hair from her face.

“I appreciate your consideration, but you can wake me up sometimes...”

“I'll remember that for next time, I promise.” she smiled before standing up and doing a quick turn to steal a kiss. He was caught by surprise, but closed his eyes and lost himself in her, if only for a moment. She pulled back, inches from his face and spoke softly. “Until the next evening then...” the words still warm on his lips. He reached for her and caressed her face, pulling her back into him before she could leave for a final kiss.

“Sleep well, _vhenan._ ”

He watched her as she walked away, sparing him a passing smile over her shoulder before she shut the door and he sank back into the chair, staring at the ceiling, with a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and began to settle into a blissful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 03/06/2019: Just wanted to edit this and give a big "thank you" to everyone who is leaving kudos on this work! I'm my own worst critic and feel like this one is actually one of my weaker pieces, so I'm really happy to see it being received so positively! :D
> 
> Was nice to write something which wasn't so sad. I enjoy their bonding moments!


End file.
